The invention relates to switched reluctance electric motor rotors, and more particularly to retention structure enhancing the hold-together strength of the rotor laminations.
In a switched reluctance motor, the rotor comprises a plurality of rotor laminations stacked axially to form a laminated stack having axial ends. The rotor includes a central annular hub having a plurality of rotor poles extending radially outwardly from the hub. The rotor poles are circumferentially spaced and have gaps therebetween. The laminations are electrically insulated from each other, to minimize interlaminar current. The laminations are typically glued together with epoxy or similar adhesive material which is cured while the laminations are held together under pressure.
The present invention provides simple and effective structure enhancing the hold-together strength of the laminated rotor stack.